Red Bloody Tulip
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang ke kaguman Eren Jaeger yang lewat dari batas dan membuatnya buta akan cinta. WARNING: YandereEren! Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk Rou'sFleurChallenge, Pairing RiRen, Plot lari kemana-mana, Slightly pairing semiYuri YmirChrista dan RiPetra, Typo's.


# _**RED BLOODY TULIP**_ #

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin©Isayama Hajime

Red Bloody Tulip©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Suspense, Romance

Rating: T+ + +

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

_Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk Rou'sFleurChallenge._

_Fic ini di tulis saat sedang kehabisan ide dan inspirasi, jadi maaf jika kurang feelnya. Pairing RiRen. Plot lari kemana-mana. Slightly pairing semiYuri YmirChrista dan RiPetra. _

…

Enjoy Reading

.

.

.

* * *

"Rivaille senpai…."

Seorang siswa terlihat sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding persimpangan antara tangga dan koridor kelas. Siswa itu memandang lekam-lekam seseorang sebagai object-nya.

"Rivaille senpai…."

Kali ini siswa itu tersenyum, senyum yang tidak dapat di artikan. Senyum yang bisa di samakan dengan seringai tepatnya. Untunglah orang yang menjadi object –yang di gumankannya– tidak menyadari kehadirannya sebagai pengutit.

Ya, pengutit.

* * *

"Eren, ayo kita ke kelas." Seorang siswa bersurai pirang bob cantik tersenyum mengajak temannya di depan loker untuk pergi ke dalam kelas bersama. "Ah, kau duluan saja Armin. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan." Siswa bersurai hazel belah tengah yang di lontari ajakan itu menolak dengan halus ajakan teman pirangnya yang bernama Armin Arlet.

"Oh, ya sudah, sampai jumpa di kelas Eren." Armin pun pergi menjauhi Eren, menuju ruang kelas. Sementara siswa bersurai hazel bernama Eren Jaeger ini dengan cepat melangkah juga menuju ke pojok tembok koridor sekolah. Dia menunggu di sana, memedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru loker.

Ah… itu dia….

Eren menyeringai, jadi loker Rivaille senpai yang itu rupanya…

Loker dibaris ketiga paling kanan.

"Rivaille senpai kelihatan tampan hari ini." Ucapnya pelan masih bersembunyi di balik tembok. Bibir semerah plum-nya tersenyum penuh arti. Manik jadenya hanya terfokus pada sang senpai. Ah, andai saja Rivaille tau… kira-kira apa reaksinya?

Melihat object-nya telah melangkah pergi. Eren melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker sang senpai. "Uhm, loker nomor 001?" Eren berdiri di depan loker itu, agaknya bingung. Loker ini bukan dari barisan pertama tapi nomornya 001.

"Huh, masa bodoh lah~" ucapnya riang entah pada siapa. Di samping kanan kirinya sepi, para siswa siswi lainnya belum berdatangan karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Hendak dibukannya loker itu tapi terkunci. Raut wajahnya berubah mengeras tapi kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Rivaille senpai memang keren! dia selalu waspada, lokernya pun di kunci!"

Eren manjauh dari loker itu. "Hah, jadi tidak bisa menyerahkan hadiah pada Rivaille senpai deh." Bibirnya mengucut cemberut. "Yasudahlah besok saja!" dia pun pergi dengan tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Jam istirahat siang, Eren pasti akan pergi ke atap sekolah untuk makan siang yang tenang. Itulah yang diketahui teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi mereka tak tau kalau kebiasaan itu kini sudah berubah. Padahal istirahat siang untuk anak kelas satu sepertinya itu cukup lama. Eren tak lagi pergi ke atap sekolah untuk makan siang, melainkan mengutit secara tak langsung ruang osis dari atap gedung sekolahnya dengan tropong jarak jauh di tangannya.

Dia mengutit Rivaille senpainya lagi…

Dia tidak peduli akan perutnya yang keroncongan atau tengorokannya yang terasa sekering sumur. Apa pun yang terjadi dia harus tetap melihat pergerakan senpai tercintanya itu.

Kaget?

Rivaille, siswa kelas tiga Sina High School. Memiliki perawakan ekhem kurang tingi, rambut hitam peka bermodel belah tengah agak kesamping. Beriris hitam keabuan yang selalu menatap tajam dunia. Wajahnya tampan walau datar tanpa espresi. Juara umum satu seluruh angkatan kelas tiga atau bisa di sebut siswa berprestasi dan juga menjabat sebagai ketua osis. Dan tentunya di sukai dan di kagumi semua orang.

Eren salah satunya, atau sebut saja sebagai yang paling fanatik.

Sejak saat senpainya itu menolongnya ketika dirinya terjatuh dari tangga. Rivaille lah yang mengendongnya sampai di UKS dan menunggunya sampai siuman. Mengingat itu pipi Eren memanas.

Setelahnya Eren menjadi sangat mengagumi senpainya itu, sangat… bahkan sampai jatuh hati padanya. Eren tak habis pikir kenapa dan bagaimana bisa? Tapi hatinya memang jujur. Tiap kali melihat sang senpai dari kejauhan jantungnya berdetak kencang, seperti hendak melompat dari tempatnya. Pipinya akan merona, jika irisnya bertemu pandang dengan iris kelam sang senpai.

Dari gejala-gejala itu Eren mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia menyukai, ah tidak… mencintai sang senpai setulus hati.

Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang akan menghinanya karena memiliki rasa kagum yang berlebihan ini. Yang Eren ingin lakukan sekarang ini adalah memperhatikan senpainya lebih dari siapa pun, mengetahui senpainya lebih dari siapa pun, memiliki senpai seutuhnya lebih dari siapa pun.

Walau dengan cara terburuk sekali pun.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, sesampainya Eren di rumahnya, dia langsung naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat lalu duduk diatas kasur dan membuka isi tasnya.

Terlihat sebuah teropong jarak jauh, kamera digital, note book, dan sebuket bunga menyembul dari dalam tasnya disamping buku-buku pelajaran yang terlihat.

"Hah… bunga-bunga ini jadi layu." Sesal Eren pada buket bunganya yang terdiri dari tulip merah dan tulip orange.

"Padahal harganya cukup mahal dan aku hanya membelikannya untukmu senpai." Wajah Eren menyendu, disetuhnya kelopak-kelopak tulip yang di belinya khusus untuk sang senpai kini sudah layu.

Eren menghela nafas, di buangnya buket bunga itu ke tong sampah di samping meja belajarnya. "Tidak apalah, besok aku bisa membelinya lagi! TATAKAE EREN!" semangatnya, mengepalkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. Senyum kemabli merekah di wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarng lebih baik aku mandi~ Rivaille senpai tidak suka pada hal-hal yang bau~" Eren cekikikan tak jelas sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya.

* * *

Hari ini hari selasa pagi, belum terlalu banyak siswa-siswi yang datang. Tapi berbeda dengan Eren. Dia sudah berada di depan loker 001 sambil tersenyum lebar. "Semoga Rivaille senpai suka!" ucapnya kemudian pergi dari depan loker itu.

Namun Eren bukan pergi ke kelasnya, melainkan bersembunyi di balik tembok yang strategis untuk melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan –mengutit- di arah loker tadi.

Setelah menunggu lima belas menit, sang pemilik loker itu pun datang bersama anggota osis lainnya yaitu Hanji, Aurou dan Erd.

"_Ayo buka Rivaille senpai!" _batin Eren meneriaki Rivaille yang akan membuka lokernya.

Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukan karena lokernya kotor tapi karena ada sebuket bunga tulip merah dan oranye di dalam lokernya. Bagaimana bisa? Lokernya di kunci, dan tadi pun dia membuka lokernya dengan kunci. Tidak ada tanda atau bekas lokernya di congkel.

Hanji yang penasaran dengan raut wajah Rivaille menengok ke dalam loker Rivaille, sedangkan Rivaille sendiri pun mengambil buket bunga itu. Mengeluarkannya dari dalam lokernya. "Wah! Bunga dari siapa Rivaille?!" Tanya Hanji antusias.

Rivaille tidak menjawab. "Mungkin itu dari salah satu fansmu yang berjibun itu! Hihihihi~" Hanji menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya dan mulai cekikikan. "Ck, kau beruntung Rivaille." Ucap sinis Aurou. Erd tidak berkomentar dia hanya tersenyum canggung melihat ke anehan pagi hari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Eren yang melihat dari jauh tersenyum lebar. Senpainya pasti su-

"Aku tidak suka bunga ini."

Seketika senyum Eren luntur sudah…

"Bunga ini menyusahkan, aku tidak menyukainya." Rivaille memandang sinis buket tulip yang ada di tanganya.

Hati Eren mencelos…

"Hey! Kau ini hargai orang yang memberikan bunga itu sedikit, tulip itu mahal Rivaille!" Aurou membentak Rivaille dengan wajah sangarnya. "Ya, pasti orang yang memberikanmu bunga ini menabung berhari-hari hanya untuk membelikanmu bunga ini." Tambah Hanji, heran juga pada temanya satu ini. Rivaille tidak mendengarkannya karena sibuk mencari-cari tong sampah hendak membuang bunga itu.

Tapi nihil, tidak ada tong sampah. "Hahahaha, mungkin kau memang harus membawa bunga itu sampai ruang osis Rivaille. Tidak ada tong sampah disini." Erd angkat bicara. "Jika kau tidak suka'kan bunga itu masih bisa jadi pajangan di ruang osis." Hanji melingkarkan tangan kananya di bahu Rivaille tapi dengan cepat di tepis Rivaille.

"Tsk, terserah kau saja." Setelah mengunci lokernya kembali Rivaille pun pergi di ekori oleh Hanji, Aurou dan Erd.

Pandangan Eren menyendu di balik tembok. Yah, paling tidak buket bunganya tidak dibuang oleh Rivaille senpai.

* * *

Kembali ke Rivaille. Di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang osis banyak siswa-siswi yang memberi salam padanya bahkan ada beberapa siswi yang wajahnya merona saat melihatnya. Menyusahkan dan terlalu biasa menurutnya.

Tanganya gatal ingin membuang buket bunga di tangannya dan untungnya ada tong sampah di belokan koridor di depannya.

Berhenti di sana, dengan wajah datarnya di buangnya buket bunga itu. "Heh?! Kenapa kau buang Rivaille?!" teriak Hanji yang di hadiahi death glare terbaik milik Rivaille. Hanji menelan ludahnya, tatapan itu artinya seperti 'mengungkit masalah ini lagi kau mati'

Aurou dan Erd diam. Mereka juga mengartikan tatapan Rivaille demikian.

Rivaille pun berjalan lagi, masih di ikuti oleh Hanji, Aurou dan Erd. Tak peduli dengan tatapan beberapa orang dalam corridor itu yang ke heranan.

Tak berapa lama seorang siswi tomboy menoleh kanan kiri dan mengambil buket bunga itu. "Bodoh, buket tulip seindah ini di buang. Christa pasti suka jika aku memberikannya buket bunga ini." Dan siswi itu pun pergi dengan buket bunga tulip yang baru di pungutnya.

* * *

"Eren, kau kenapa?" Tanya Mikasa teman sebangku Eren. Mikasa khawatir melihat Eren datang ke dalam kelas dengan wajah yang selalu ceria ini kini muram dan pucat. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Mikasa, tenang saja." Eren tersenyum agar Mikasa percaya ucapanya, padahal dia kini tengah merasakan sakit.

Bukan sakit medis tapi sakit yang kasat mata dan hanya bisa di rasakan sang penderita. Dia kecewa, ternyata Rivaille tidak menyukai hadiahnya.

Setelah duduk di bangkunya tepat di pojok kiri samping jendela, dia menghela nafas, mengalihkan rasa kecewanya dengan melihat gumpalan awan di luar jendela kelas.

Padahal dia sudah berjuang membuat kunci tiruan dari loker sang senpai, membelikan buket bunga tulip terbaik dan mengorbankan uang sakunya. Tapi untunglah hadiah pemberiannya tidak dibuang begitu saja oleh Rivaille. Menghela nafas lagi, pikiranya kalut.

Armin dan Mikasa selaku sahabat dekat Eren juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mereka hanya bisa menyemangati Eren karena pemuda bersurai hazel itu tidak mau memberitau inti permasalahannya.

GRAATTKKK…

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar menampilakan seorang siswi berperawakan tomboy dengan rambut hazel belah tengah yang di ikat satu. Siswi itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung menghampiri seorang siswi besurai blonde dengan iris blue sky.

"Pagi Ymir!" Sapa siswi blonde itu dengan senyum manis pada siswi tomboy –Ymir– "Pagi Christa." Balas Ymir. Dia melepas tas di punggungnya, membukanya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

Eren yang awalnya acuh tak acuh, kini menoleh kearah Ymir dan Christa setelah mendengar suara gaduh teman-teman sekelasnya. Iris jadenya langsung terbelalak.

"Wah! Cantik sekali! Terimakasih Ymir!" Christa berseru senang saat Ymir memberikannya sebuket bunga tulip. Siswi cantik itu menghirup aroma khas tulip itu dalam-dalam. Dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Hey Ymir! Kau bodoh atau apa? Masa kau memberikan buket bunga tulip merah dan oranye ke Christa! Apa kau tau artinya?!" koar Connie dengan wajah sok kerennya.

"Tulip merah deklarasi cinta, tulip orange hasrat*"jawab Ymir dengan gamblangnya. Beberapa siswa siswi langsung menatap horror dan takjub Ymir. "Ymir apa kau sakit? Kau belum belok kan?" Tanya Sasha gadis pencinta kentang ini menempelkan telapak tanganya di dahi Ymir.

"Aku sehat bodoh!" Ymir menepis tangan Sasha. "Aku memungut buket bunga ini. Bodoh sekali orang yang membuangnya." Ymir berkata ketus. "Aku rasa Christa akan menyukainya, jadi aku memungutnya."

"Kau tidak modal sekali Ymir! Tega sekali kau memberikan bunga dari tong sampah untuk Christa!" bentak Reiner salah satu siswa dalam kelas tersebut yang menaruh hati pada Christa. "Apa katamu kingkong?!" Ymir balik membentak dengan wajah angkuh.

"Tidak apa asal Ymir yang memberikan aku menyukainya." Christa tersenyum lembut, begitu lembut hingga bisa menghakhiri persitegangan Reiner dan Ymir. "Kau baik sekali Christa, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi istriku saja?" goda Ymir dengan merangkul pundak Christa, si blonde pun hanya bisa gelagapan dengan wajah merona.

Eren tak percaya…

Dia menunduk, buket bunga itu… buket bunganya untuk Rivaille….

Dan Rivaille membuangnya… kenapa?

Eren merasakan seperti dirinya sendiri yang di buang…

Seluruh perasaannya ada di sana…

Rasa cinta tulusnya semua terharap di sana…

Kini hanya sebatas sampah….

Kenapa teman gadisnya itu tertawa dan ceria saat menerima sampah dari teman satu bangkunya itu? Kenapa?

Mereka terlihat senang… mereka gembira… sedangkan dia? Dia hancur!

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima semua ini…

Tidak akan pernah!

* * *

Hari menjelang malam, langit dihiasi seburat jingga ke merahan dengan matahari yang hendak bersembunyi dari pandangan orang-orang.

TAP, TAP, TAP…

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari sudut koridor di lantai tiga sekolah yang sepi. "Hah~ Ymir pasti sudah menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah, sebaiknya aku berjalan lebih cepat." Christa mempercepat langkahnya. Sebagai tanda terimakasih telah memberikannya buket bunga yang indah, Christa rencananya akan mengajak Ymir nonton bioskop sepulang sekolah.

"Uwahhh! Eren?!" Sampai di belokan koridor dia di kejutkan oleh sosok Eren yang yang berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena di tutupi helai rambutnya yang agak panjang. "Kau mengangetkanku saja." Mengelus dadanya untuk menghilangkan ke kagetannya barusan tanpa menyadari ke anehan pada pemuda di depanya.

"Hehehe, maaf, ayo pulang sama-sama." Eren mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, tersenyum lebar nan ramah. "Ya!" Christa tersenyum hingga iris blue skynya terhalang lekuk matanya yang ikut tersenyum. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan dengan di selingi percakapan ringan tentang tugas-tugas sekolah yang ada.

"Eren kenapa kau membawa payung? Cuaca'kan sedang cerah." Heran gadis blonde di samping Eren itu. "Ah, ini payung Mikasa, sepertinya ini payungnya yang hilang seminggu lalu. Kebetulan aku menemukannya tadi, jadi sekalian saja aku bawa." Eren masih memasang senyum manisnya, tangan kananya membawa sebuah payung berwarna merah marun dengan gangang hitam. "Tapi aku agak kesusahan membukanya. Apa kau bisa membantuku membuka-kannya?" Tanya Eren, tatapannya begitu memelas. Christa jadi tidak tega.

Tanpa terasa mereka kini sudah sampai di arah tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua.

"Baiklah, cobaku lihat." Christa mengambil payung itu dari Eren dan membukanya sekali dengan mudah. "Loh, ini tidak susah kok Er–"

BRAKK, BRUKK, BRAKK, KREEEKK, GLUDUGG…

JLEBBB…

Manik jade itu kini berkilat merah, raut wajahnya dingin, walau sudah membuat gadis blonde yang diajaknya berbicara barusan jatuh dari tangga dengan mendorongnya dengan keras.

Bahkan tidak melakukan upaya apa pun saat puncak payung merah marun yang lancip itu menusuk dada sang gadis malang hingga darah segar membuncrat dan mengalir ke sembarang arah.

"_**Ini untukmu yang bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang."**_

Perkataan Eren terbang bagai angin, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Seluruh koridor sudah sepi. Hanya dirinya yang ada di sini… ah, jangan lupakan gadis malang yang tengah meregang nyawa di bawah tangga sana.

Pemuda jakung bersurai hazel itu pun berbalik dari arah tangga. "Sebaiknya aku pulang lewat gerbang belakang saja." Ucapnya pelan.

* * *

Besok paginya sekolah ramai di kejutkan dengan berita meninggalnya siswi kelas 1-B yang meninggal dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tertancap ujung payung saat terjatuh dari tangga sekolah.

Ymir yang saat itu paling pertama menemukan Christa dengan keadaan telah meninggal ke habisan darah. Perempuan tomboy itu menunggu Christa di depan gerbang sekolah dekat post security, hingga salah satu sarpam akan menutup pintu gerbang sekolah.

Ymir mengatakan temanya masih ada dalam dan Ymir serta sarpam itu pun masuk ke dalam sekolah yang agak gelap karena menjelang malam. Namun langsung di suguhi pemandangan berdarah di tangga penghubung lantai dua dan lantai tiga sekolah.

Christa sudah mati.

Hari selanjutnya setelah pemakaman Christa, Eren terlihat biasa saja. Tidak terguncang atau sedih, wajahnya hanya menunjukan ekspresi datar. Mikasa menafsirkan ke adaan Eren karena shock akan meninggalnya Christa yang begitu mendadak.

Armin yang juga berfikir seperti itu berusaha menhibur Eren semampunya dan dibalas Eren dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

Armin dan Mikasa bersyukur Eren bisa cepat kembali pulih dari rasa shock-nya.

Yah, itu pun kalau dia benar shock… tapi nyatanya saat mengalihkan padangannya pada langit biru di luar jendela, bibir sewarna plum itu menyeringai lebar.

* * *

Sebagai sahabat dekat Ymir sangat terpukul dengan kematian Christa yang mengenaskan. Bagimana tidak, dia saat itu tengah menunggu dengan tenang di gerbang sekolah tanpa tau teman blondenya itu tengah meregang nyawa karena jatuh dari tangga.

Tapi yang mengherankannya, pada hari itu Christa tidak membawa payung…

Jadi payung itu milik siapa?

Hari ini Ymir pulang malam sekitar jam 7.15 pm karena ada eskul setelah sekolah. Walau dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari rasa sedihnya, tapi hidup harus terus berjalan bukan?

Saat melewati area loker Ymir terhenti sejenak. Dilihatnya Eren berada di depan loker baris ketiga paling kanan. Perempuan tomboy itu berfikir sejenak… seingatnya itu bukan loker Eren. Dilihatnya Eren menoleh ke kanan kiri sebelum membuka loker itu dan mengeluarkan… sebuket bunga tulip merah dan oranye dari dalam tasnya kemudia memasukkannya dalam loker itu.

Buket bunga tulip yang sama dengan yang di punggutnya untuk Christa tempo hari. Samar-samar Ymir dapat mendengar ucapan Eren. "Semoga kali ini Rivaille senpai menerima hadiahku."

Kedua mata Ymir menyipit, jadi buket bunga yang di punggutnya untuk Christa itu milik Eren untuk Rivaille si ketua osis kurang asupan tinggi badan itu? Ck, ingin rasanya dia tertawa sekarang. Tapi di urunkan niatnya saat melihat sorot iris jade Eren berubah.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang lain lagi yang menerima bunga ini…" fokus iris jade itu kini berubah suram. Ymir yang mendengarnya menjerengit, telinganya bukan salah dengar kan?

Dengan cepat wajah pemuda manis itu kembali cerah dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Ymir yang memiliki perasaan ganjal pun mengikuti Eren dari jarak yang cukup jauh tapi masih bisa untuk mengamati pemuda jakung itu.

* * *

Entah kini Ymir tidak tau kemana arahnya pergi. Eren memacu langkahnya ke dalam lautan pohon oak yang berjejer tak beraturan di sekeliling kanan kirinya. Sampai di sebuah danau kecil, Eren berhenti disana. Berdiri di sisi danau dengan temaram sinar bulan yang mulai meninggi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Eren dari kejauhan dengan cukup keras hingga terdengan oleh Ymir. "Keluar, aku tau kau mengikuti-ku sejak dari sekolah." Suara yang selalu terdengar ceria itu sekarang berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

"Ck, bukan apa-apa Jaeger." Ymir keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah bocah Jaeger. "Hanya penasaran dengan perkataanmu di loker sekolah." Posisi Eren yang membelakangi Ymir membuat Ymir tidak bisa melihat mimik wajah apa yang tengah di keluarkan Eren. "Kau mendengarnya dari awal?"

"Kurasa begitu." Ymir mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Suasana ini membuatnya agak gelisah. "Oh… jadi?" Eren membalikkan badanya mengarah Ymir. Wajah pemuda berdarah Jerman itu samar terlihat karena gelapnya malam namun Ymir dapat merasakan aura gelap menyelimuti teman satu kelasnya itu.

"Jadi, apa?" Tanya Ymir balik, sebutir keringat meluncur bebas di keningnya. Suasana ini sangat membuatnya tidak enak.

"_**Lebih baik kau mati saja."**_

Entah kapan Ymir tidak tau, Eren sudah memegang sebuah kapak di tangannya dan mengayunkannya padanya.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ymir memegang bahu kanannya yang terkena serangan Eren barusan. "Hah? Kau benar-benar bodoh ya?! Coba pikirkan semuanya dengan baik kuso onna**!"

Demi apa pun, baru kali ini Ymir mendengar pemuda jakung di hadapannya yang selalu sopan itu memaki orang, apalagi orang yang di makinya itu dirinya. "Apa maksudmu hah?!" Ymir mengeram marah. Di depannya Eren memasang kuda-kuda dengan kapak yang kini tercemar merah darah.

"_**Ck, percuma saja membuang waktu dengan meladenimu disini."**_

Sangat cepat hingga tak sadar, sebuah kapak kini berada di atas kepala Ymir.

"_**Mati kau."**_

CRAAASSSS….

"Nah'kan… sekarang bajuku jadi kotor." Eren menyayangkan bajunya yang kini terdapat banyak cipratan darah. Menatap kosong ke bawah kakinya, menginjak bongkahan daging yang terpisah dari badan yang telah mati.

Jade itu berpedar kilat merah. Di injaknya dengan keras, bertubi-tubi, tiada ampun bahkan untuk sebuah mayat sekali pun. Darah membuncrat mengenai wajahnya yang dingin.

"_**Kau tau?"**_ kaki berbalut sepatu pantovel itu menginjak keras hingga sepatu itu kotor terciprat darah.

"_**Aku benci."**_ Injakanya semakin cepat dan brutal…

"_**Orang yang berbahagia." **_Semakin keras, hingga darah mengucuh semakin deras dari kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh itu…

"_**Orang yang sok tidak tau." **_Kepala itu bahkan setengah remuk karena di injak sedemikian rupa…

"_**Padahal orang itu telah menginjak-injak harapan seseorang!" **_Eren berucap keras di akhir kalimatnya, dengan injakan terakhir kepala itu jadi benar-benar hancur tidak berbentuk.

Eren menarik kakinya, merasa puas. Berbalik lagi ke arah danau, mengambil kapaknya yang tadi dibiarkannya, membiarkan tasnya tergeletak di tanah setelahnya berjalan pelan menuju jembatan kecil di tepi danau dan… menceburkan dirinya.

* * *

Pagi yang suram kini kembali menyelimuti Sina High School. Seorang siswi kembali meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Kepalanya di tebas hingga putus dari badannya di areal danau dalam hutan buatan di pesisi kota. Dan kejamnya lagi kepala siswi itu hancur samapi tidak bisa dikenali lagi.

Nama siswi itu Ymir, teman sekelas Eren.

Tapi Eren tidak peduli, wajahnya datar saat teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain tengah berduka. Itu hanya membuang waktu. Jade itu kembali memandang langit biru di luar jendela, memperlihatkan kilat jahat pada shappire atmosfer.

* * *

"Hey, Rivaille, kemarin saat pulang dari rapat osis kau dapat buket bunga lagi'kan di lokermu?" Hanji yang duduk bermalas-malasan di mejanya tiba-tiba bertanya pada Rivaille yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau ke manakan? Err… di buang lagi?" Tanya makhluk genderless berkacamata itu agak ragu.

"Tidak." Hanji menghela nafas. "Bagus lah, kasihan orang yang memberikanmu buket bun–"

"Ku berikan pada Petra."

"HAH?!" Hanji mengebrak mejanya. "Kau serius? Kau suka pada Petra ya?!" dan sebuah kamus tebal ber diameter 55 cm pun menghantam wajah Hanji. "Tidak bodoh."

"Lalu?" Hanji kembali bertanya sebari mengelus hidungnya yang memerah. "Kebetulan Petra lewat, jadi kuberikan saja." Rivaille menjawab datar, masih berkutat dengan buku yang dibacanya. "Oh~" Hanji menganguk-angukan kepalanya mengerti. Rivaille malas membuang buket bunga itu jadi dia memberikannya pada Petra.

"Kenapa kau bilang tadi, Aku. Suka. Petra? Apa maksudnya itu?" iris keabuan Rivaille menatap tajam Hanji yang sedang cengengesan. "Yah, bunga tulip'kan artinya deklarasi cinta~ itu saja sih yang aku tau. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau kau memberikan bunga itu pada Petra berarti kau suka pada Petra." Hanji mengaruk belakang kepalanya, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya melihat Rivaille tengah mengeluarkan aura suram dan matanya memincing tajam setajam pisau.

Demi Soney dan Bean peliharaannya yang manis, Hanji takut di tendang fabulous kicknya Rivaille sekarang.

* * *

Hari terus berganti. Tiap hari Rivaille membuka lokernya ada saja buket bunga tulip disana. Mau pagi saat tiba di sekolah atau sore saat pulang sekolah. Buket bunga itu pasti selalu ada.

Karena cukup terteguh dengan ke gigihan sang pengirim, Rivaille pun berencana datang ke sekolah lebih pagi sebelum gerbang di buka.

Dan benar saja. Setelah lima menit menunggu dia menemukan seorang siswa bersurai hazel berdiri di depan lokernya. Dan meletakkan sebuket bunga tulip segar ke dalam lokernya yang dibuka tanpa paksaan. Pantas saja, siswa itu membukanya dengan kunci. Tapi di dapat dari mana?

Dengan pengelihatanya yang tajam, walau dengan jarak yang jauh Rivaille dapat melihat ke seluruhan dari sang pengirim bunga. Seorang pemuda bersurai hazel belah tengah yang sepuluh senti –dia akui- lebih tinggi darinya. Beriris jade bening dengan bulu mata yang lentik.

Dan saat melihat wajah itu tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya, Rivaille tidak bisa mempungkiri bahwa pemuda itu terlihat manis dimatanya.

Manik jade itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sangat.

Rivaille tau siswa itu. Eren Jaeger, siswa kelas 1-B, putra semata tunggal keluarga Jaeger. Ayahnya Grisha Jaeger adalah pemilik sebuah rumah sakit besar di kota Trost. Selain latar belakang keluarga yang baik Eren juga merupakan siswa teladan dan cukup terkenal di kalanganya.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang Rivaille tidak akan membuang atau memberikan buket bunga tulip itu untuk orang lain.

Setelah bocah Jaeger itu pergi, Rivaille mendekat ke lokernya. Dibukanya loker itu lalu mengambil buket bunga di dalamnya. Di hirupnya aroma harum tulip itu.

Wangi…

Setelah Rivaille mencari tau yang dikatakan Hanji itu memeng benar. Tulip adalah lambang deklarasi cinta. Dan arti warna tulip-tulip ini telah menyadarkan Rivaille. Tulip merah adalah deklarasi cinta yang membara, dan tulip oranye adalah hasrat dan gairah. Dan arti dari dua paduan warna tulip adalah… iris mata yang indah. Seindah iris jade sang pemberi bunga.

Sebegitunya sang bocah Jaeger menginginkannya? Dia sampai berjuang segigih ini?

* * *

"Eh, Rivaille katanya kau tidak suka bunga?" Tanya Petra gadis bersurai cokelat ke emasan dengan manik caramel.

Sekarang semua anggota osis berkumpul di ruang osis untuk rapat mingguan. Semua heran Rivaille yang biasanya tanggap akan rapat kini hanya termenung melihat sebuah buket bunga di tanganya. Ditambah dia sesekali mencium wangi bunga itu. Bayangkan… kemarin-kemarin dia masih membuang buket bunga yang di dapatnya dengan wajah sinis, sekarang malah terlihat begitu menyukai buket bunga itu dan tidak membuangnya.

"Melihat kau sekarang pasti aku tidak akan mendapatkan buket bunga tulip gratis lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya." Petra terkikik pelan. Sepertinya Rivaille sudah mulai menyukai fans yang memberinya buket bunga tulip itu dilihat dari tindakannya.

"Hahaha, kau benar Petra! Kau tidak akan mendapat buket bunga gratis tiap hari lagi!" Hanji ikut menambahkan. Senang juga melihat wajah ketua osis yang selama ini selalu datar agaknya mulai ekspresi walau tidak terlalu kentara.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terbuai gelak tawa dan hanya di acuhkan oleh Rivaille. Yang ada hanya dia dan buket bunga itu. Terlalu menghayati sampai malas mengubris orang-orang absrut di depannya.

Tanpa tau Eren yang sempat berdiri di depan pintu ruang osis sempat terdiam dan pergi dengan aura kelam yang menyelimutinya.

Jadi? Selama ini yang menerima buket bunganya itu Petra? Petra…

_**Sebaiknya kau lenyap saja.**_

* * *

Eren kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Untungnya tidak ada siapa pun dikelas mungkin teman-teman sekelasnya sedang makan di kantin karena sekarang sudah jam istirahat.

Mendudukkan diri di bangkunya. Termenung…

"… _Aku tidak akan mendapatkan buket bunga tulip gratis lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya."_

Itulah yang di dengarnya saat sampai di depan pintu ruang osis. Ironis… pemberian setulus hatinya hanya di pandang sebagai barang gratisan. Hah! Yang benar saja!

Eren tau suara siapa itu. Itu suara Petra senpai. Seorang gadis dari kelas yang sama dengan Rivaille dan memang terkenal dekat dengan sang kaichou. Apa Petra memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Rivaille? memikirkan ke mungkinan yang ada membuat amarahnya membuncrat.

_**Lebih baik gadis sialan itu mati saja.**_

* * *

"Ah, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Petra meminta maaf pada orang yang di tabraknya. Buku-buku tebal yang di bawanya membuatnya tidak bisa melihat ke arah depan dengan baik. "Tidak apa-apa." Pemuda manis bersurai hazel yang di tabrak Petra tadi membantunya mengumpulkan buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh.

"Terimakasih, hmn…"

"Eren, Eren Jaeger kelas 1-B senpai." Eren tersenyum lima jari sebari memperkenalkan dirinya. Petra tersenyum menanggapi. "Ah, iya terimakasih Jaeger."

"Senpai mau ke mana? Kan sudah jam pulang sekolah?" Tanya Eren. Mereka berjalan ber-iringan menaiki tangga. "Aku ingin pergi ke ruang osis untuk menaruh semua buku-buku ini. Tapi dari mana kau tau aku senpaimu?" Tanya Petra lagi.

"Senpai'kan terkenal sebagai anggota osis kelas tiga paling cantik, bagaimana mungkin ada yang tidak tau?" Petra terkekeh pelang mendengar penjelasan adik kelasnya satu ini. "Ah tidak juga."

"Sini senpai biar aku bantu." Eren mengambil setengah dari tumpukan buku yang di bawa Petra, dan Petra kembali berterimakasih. Mereka terlihat sangat asik dengan perbincangan mereka sampai di ruang osis tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin sudah pulang semua.

Setelahnya mereka pun pulang bersama kebetulan arah pulang mereka sama. Dan Petra menawarkan Eren untuk singgah di rumahnya sejenak sebari meminum teh. Dan di iya-kan oleh Eren. Lagi pula di luar sana sedang hujan deras. Untungnya Eren dan Petra tidak sampai basah kuyup.

Saat pertama masuk terlihat ruang tamu yang yang lumayan besar, rapi dan bersih, Eren mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa putih yang ada di sana sambil menunggu Petra membuatkannya secangkir teh.

Pemuda bersurai hazel itu celingak-celinguk memandangi semua sudut ruangan. Atas, bawah, kanan, kiri, depan, belakang dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Terlihat Petra sudah tidak mengunakan seragam sekolahnya lagi melainkan sebuah dress manis kuning yang membuat kulitnya nampak cerah. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan dengan dua cangkir teh dan di letakkannya pada meja kaca di depan Eren.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai, maaf merepotkan." Cengiran pun terlihat dari sudut bibir Eren, terlihat agak canggung dengan suasana. Keduanya pun tenggelam dalam ke heningan hanya terdengar suara dentingan cangkir teh saling menyaut.

"Senpai tinggal sendirian?" Eren memutus ke heningan dengan perkataannya. "Ah, tidak juga. Orang tua ku sedang ada job di luar kota jadi selama beberapa hari aku harus tinggal sendiri." Eren pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Senpai aku boleh bertanya tidak?" Petra yang duduk di seberang mengangguk sebagai respon. "Apa senpai suka pada Rivaille senpai?" Petra mematung namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah. "K-kenapa kau Tanya itu Eren?" dari sikap dan caranya berbicara Eren tau, ya sangat tau.

"Hanya ingin tau karena senpai sangat dekat dengan Rivaille senpai." Sudut-sudut bibir itu menekuk memperlihatkan sebuat senyuman lembut membuat gadis bersurai ke emasan itu jadi salah tingkah. "Eh- i-itu tidak seperti itu, kami cuma teman biasa." Petra mulai membuat dirinya lebih tenang dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eren.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Eren penuh selidik, tanpa terlihat oleh Petra iris jade itu berkilat merah.

"Hahahaha, iya. Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami." Eren menutup matanya sebari menyesapi aroma teh jasmine di cangkirnya kemudian meminumnya dengan kidmat. "Oh begitu… Senpai boleh aku minta gula? Teh-nya kurang manis." Eren mengucutkan bibirnya manis sebari meletakkan cangkir teh itu di tempatnya semula. "Ah, tentu saja." Petra pun mengambil kembali teh Eren. "Tunggu sebentar ya." Kemudian tersenyum selum menghilang di belokan menuju dapur.

Sepergi sang pemilik rumah Eren menyilangkan kakinya dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dengan pancaran yang berbeda. Kemudian berdiri dari beranjak dari tempatnya.

* * *

BZZZTTT…

"Hah? Mati listrik?" Petra yang sedang berada di dapur di kejutkan dengan matinya semua aliran listrik di rumahnya. Terlihat dari semua sudut yang lampunya mati. Karena gelap Petra tidak membawa nampan teh yang telah terisi secangkir teh hangat yang masih baru itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan agar tidak menabrak apa pun karena semuanya gelap. Benar-benar gelap. Menuju ruang tamu. "Eren kau disitu?" Tanya-nya, dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun bahkan tidak melihat bayangan Eren di ruang tamu itu.

"Eren?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Petra yang bingung dan panik langsung mendekat pada sofa ruang tamu. Dan tidak ada Eren disana. Kemana perginya anak itu?

"Senpai aku disini!" terdengar suara Eren dari sudut ruangan. Petra pun mendekat namun secara tiba-tiba terdengar suara guntur yang membuat suilet Eren terlihat jelas. Petra langsung berlonjak kaget dan melangkah mundur. Yang dilihatnya tadi cuma ilusi kan?

Guntur kembali menyambar dengan suara dasyat membuatnya harus menutup telinga. Namun yang dilihatnya sama. Eren berdiri di sana kilat matanya berbeda… dengan sebuah pisau dapur di tangannya.

"Eren apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Mau membunuh senpai_."

Iris caramel itu membulat. Kakinya gemetar mundur perlahan. "Kau bohong'kan Eren?"

"_Aku serius_."

Nada yang awalnya terdengar manis di telinga gadis bersurai ke emas itu kini terdengar suram. Bulir keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

"_Bersiaplah senpai_."

Terdengar suara derap langkah lari menuju ke arahnya, dirasakannya perutnya ngilu dan perih. Bersamaan dengan guntur yang menyambar memperjelas pengelihatannya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eren serius…

Menusuk perutnya…

Di dorongnya Eren yang berdiri di depannya hingga jatuh terduduk, memegang perutnya yang bersimbah darah dan berlari menjauh sekuat tenaga. Hingga kakinya tersandung dan jatuh di atas karpet cokelat di ruang keluarga.

Petra tidak mengerti kenapa, bagaimana bisa Eren yang baru saja di kenalnya baik dan ramah bisa ingin membunuhnya?

Tenanglah itu hanya masalah sepele yang singkat, padat dan jelas… dia iri.

* * *

Petra bangun dan kembali berlari setelah mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Mengambil jalan memutar dari ruang keluarga menuju dapur dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menuju pintu keluar dari rumahnya. Walau sesekali terandung karena gelapnya ruangan. Tidak peduli dengan luka di perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan dan hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Cahaya pun menyeruak dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Disana berdiri Rivaille yang terteguh melihat keadaan Petra.

Tangis Petra pun pecah dan langsung menghambur memeluk Rivaille yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Rivaille yang tidak di jawab oleh Petra. Agaknya khawatir melihat gadis temannya sejak kecil ini. Saat mengangkat tanganya, iris yang biasanya datar itu sedikit membelo, terdapat darah disana, ditanganya.

BRAKKK

Rivaille dan Petra menoleh pada asal suara gaduh di dalam ruangan yang gelap itu. Tubuh gadis berdress kuning itu gemetar ke takutan. Rivaille tidak tau karena apa dan hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada ruang gelap di hadapannya.

Tadi dia hanya ingin pergi ke rumah Petra untuk menyerahkan dokumen osis pada Petra, walau pun cuaca buruk tapi dokumen ini harus di selesaikan besok jadi mau tidak mau Rivaille harus memberikannya pada Petra.

Namun dia tidak tau akan seperti ini.

Hujan di luar ruangan semakin deras layaknya badai, angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan bulir azure hujan dan daun pepohonan. Di iringi suara gemuruh guntur mengelegar.

Membuat Rivaille terkejut dengan suilet Eren yang terlihat di pojok ruangan gelap dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari iris jadenya.

Hati Rivaille seperti tersayat ribuan beling kaca. Sakit melihat pemandangan sekilas yang terlihat karena kilat cahaya guntur itu.

"_Ha, ha… hahahahahahahahahaha!" _

Petra merinding mendengar tawa yang menyiratkan ke kecewaan, ke sedihan dan amarah itu. Sangat kentara… tapi karena apa?

Menjauhkan diri dari Petra, tidak peduli dengan Petra yang menjegal tanganya untuk jangan mendekat ke asal suara. Rivaille tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin mendekat pada sosok yang tengah bersedih di pojok ruangan yang gelap itu.

"Eren."

Panggilan Rivaille membuat suara tawa itu berhenti. Sejenak menjadi hening sebelum sebuah rangkaian kalimat terdengar dari ruangan yang gelap.

"Petra senpai beruntung ya… aku iri, aku tidak bisa menerima ini senpai! Sebaiknya kau mati saja!"

Secepat kilat Rivaille merasakan ada seseorang yang melewati dirinya. Benar saja saat berbalik badan yang dilihatnya adalah Eren yang mengayunkan sebuah pisau dapur kerah Petra.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Petra menghindari serangan Eren dan berlari ke luar menerjang hujan badai di ikuti oleh Eren dengan pisau berlumuran darah di tanganya.

Rivaille tidak tau ada apa, dia tidak khawatir dengan Petra bukan… tapi dia khawatir dengan Eren. Masa bodoh dengan ke adaan cuaca buruk, yang jelas Rivaille sangat mengkhawatirkan Eren sekarang.

Di ikutinya lari Eren dari belakang. Menyelusup di antara pohon oak yang tertata apik di dalam hutan buatan. Semakin jauh berlari, masuk kedalam gelapnya hutan yang gelap di guyur hujan badai.

Semua kacau, Rivaille tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang. Berlari lebih kencang lagi untuk mencapai Eren tapi nihil tiap tanganya terulur untuk menangkap tangan Eren, pemuda itu berlari semakin kencang dan menjauh. Sekali lagi di cobanya untuk berlari sejajar dengan Eren tapi dia langsung terteguh melihat iris jade itu berkilat merah. Tersirat dendam disana…

GROSAKKK

Petra terjatuh di depan sana membuat seringai melebar di wajah pemuda beriris jade. Sejenak pikiran sang heroic kosong namun setelahnya langsung mengerti hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hadapanya.

Eren ingin membunuh Petra…

* * *

Petra tidak tau ada dendam apa Eren padanya, sungguh dia tidak tau. Apa salahnya?

Wajahnya memucat, darahnya sudah begitu banyak merembes keluar. Dia sudah tidak mampu berdiri atau bergerak lagi. Dia takut mati. Sayangnya pas sekali dia tersandung di tepi jurang curam di bawahnya. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan dan ucapkan halo pada kematian.

Sakit semakin menjadi pada tubuh gadis bersurai ke emasan itu. Sebuah kaki menginjak punggungnya.

"_Selamat tinggal senpai._"

Pisau dapur itu siap untuk di ayunkan sampai…

"BERHENTI EREN!"

Dirasakan Eren seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kilat merah pada iris jade itu menghilang di iringi dengan kembalinya ke beningan warna jade pada iris itu. Eren kenal suara itu, suara Rivaille-nya tercinta.

Eren menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, irisnya langsung bertubrukan dengan iris ke abuan yang begitu di suakinnya. Sangat dalam. Tanpa sadar membuat rona merah menjalar pada wajahnya.

Rivaille melepas pelukannya dari Eren, mengelus pipi yang memerah itu perlahan dengan tanganya yang dingin di terpa udara badai.

Saat kata pertama belum selesai terucap ujung jurang itu longsor. Rivaille berhasil menangkap tangan Petra tapi tidak dengan Eren. Eren jatuh ke dalam jurang.

* * *

Sungguh dari semua hari suram yang di lewati Rivaille dia tidak pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Seorang terkasih yang baru di temukannya mati di depan matanya. Sangat terpukul dimana dirinya tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang itu. Di pemakaman Rivaille hanya diam dengan pandangan menerawang jauh.

Baru saja dia akan membuka hatinya kini hati itu telah mati kembali.

Rivaille ingat di saat pertama dirinya bertemu dengan Eren. Menolong bocah yang jatuh dari tangga dan menjaganya hingga siuman di ruang UKS… Rivaille baru ingat dengan senyum hangat yang diberikan Eren padanya di tambah pipinya yang memerah sangat cantik. Sungguh Rivaille tidak akan bisa melupakannya.

Orang-orang lainnya yang datang ke pemakaman Eren berbisik-bisik. Disaat semua orang membawa bunga dahlia putih untuk memperingati seseorang yang telah pergi*** pemuda bersurai raven itu membawa sebuket tulip putih dan merah.

Menyatakan cinta saat orang itu telah tiada? Huh, kasihan sekali nasibmu.

Carla Jaeger ibu dari Eren hanya bisa menangis di pelukan suaminya melihat pemandangan itu. Sungguh malang anak-nya…

Hanji yang ikut pergi ke pemakaman itu hanya bisa beraut wajah prihatin. Mungkinkah anak ini yang telah meluluhkan hati Rivaille dengan tulip nya? Mungkin jika dia yang ada di posisi Rivaille dia akan benar-benar terpukul hingga gila. Bagaimana tidak? Saat kau mulai menyukai seseorang, orang itu pergi selamanya dari hadapanmu. Sekarang hanya dia dan Rivaille yang mewakilan osis datang ke pemakaman Eren, sisanya menjenguk Petra di rumah sakit Trost.

Petra masuk rumah sakit di saat sehari sebelum di makamkan-nya Eren. Petra tidak mengatakan apa pun penyebabnya sampai masik rumah sakit, dia hanya tersenyum jika ada yang menanyakan demikian.

Genderless itu melihat siswa-siswi kelas 1-B yang tengah di rundung ke sedihan terus menerus juga datang. Jelas mereka sedih tiga anggota kelas mereka meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Christa yang meninggal tertusuk payung saat terjatuh dari tangga sekolah, Ymir yang meninggal dengan kondisi kepala hancur dan terakhir Eren yang meninggal tanpa keterangan yang jelas…

Yang di lakukannya sekarang hanya bisa berdoa agar ke depannya semua bisa berjalan lancar.

* * *

Rivaille tetap berdiri di depan nisan Eren walau langit telah menjingga. Dia lah yang turun ke jurang curam itu sendiri tanpa alat pengaman dan menemukan tubuh Eren yang tersangkut pada akar pepohonan yang mencuat keluar. Hatinya remuk… tidak kuasa melihat seorang yang berharga di hidupnya meninggal dengan cara demikian.

Namun seolah tidak percaya, dia membawa Eren –dan juga Petra– ke rumah sakit Trost. Gadis bersurai keemasan itu langsung mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Sedangkan Rivaille menunggu hasil pemeriksaan ke adaan Eren. Tepat semenit setelahnya ayah Eren datang ke ruang UGD tepat di hadapan Rivaille yang termenung mencemaskan keadaan Eren.

Rivaille melihat Tuan Jaeger masih lengkap dengan seragam dokternya sepertinya salah satu perawat yang memberitau'kan hal ini pada ayah Eren. Rivaille pun menjelaskan bagaimana bias Eren dalam ke adaan demikian yaitu jatuh ke dalam jurang. Sempat dia dimaki oleh orang yang lebih tua darinya itu tapi dia hanya bisa diam tidak mampu menjawab.

Tapi apa mau dikata saat dokter keluar dari ruang unit gawat darurat dan mengabarkan Eren telah meninggal tepat pukul 12.10 am dini hari, semuanya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

Eren kini telah lenyap di antara himpitan batu dan tanah. Bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengatakan hal yang ingin dikatakannya.

Rivaille memaksa Petra untuk merahasiakan semua kejadian saat dirinya di buru oleh Eren. Tidak ada yang boleh tau. Dan dengan paksaan itu akhirnya Petra mau merahasiakan hal itu. Karena Rivaille sudah tau apa alasan Eren ingin membunuh Petra, Eren tidak suka akan orang tepatnya gadis yang ada di dekatnya. itulah penafsirannya.

Sekarang tidak ada pemuda manis beriris jade itu lagi yang ada hanya tinggal kenangan dan sebuket tulip yang menghiasi perisitirahatan terakhir sang bocah Jaeger….

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

* * *

"**OMAKE**"

Tak terasa sudah seminggu setelah kematian Eren. Petra pun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Semuanya kembali berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi apakah benar?

"Rivaille aku suka padamu."

Petra memantapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Rivaille sepulang sekolah ini. Setelah semua yang terjadi dia ingin mengatakan perasaannya agar tidak ada penyesalan di lain hari.

"Huh, aku kira kau berbeda dari gadis lainnya Petra ternyata kau sama saja. Menyusahkan."

Hati gadis beriris caramel itu tertohok, matanya memanas tidak kuasa menahan tangis. Rivaille langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh padanya lagi. Hatinya sakit…

Dia berlari keluar dari sekolah tanpa tau sekelebat hitam mengikutinya dan menyebrangi jalan raya begitu saja tanpa melihat sebuah mobil melintas di depannya.

BRAAAKKKK

Mobil itu pun melindas tubuh gadis itu hingga remuk.

* * *

"Rivaille kau tidak pergi ke pemakaman Petra?" Hanji membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebari menunggu jawaban sang ketua osis. "Aku akan pergi nanti, kau duluan saja dengan yang lain." Hanji menghela nafas, kata 'Nanti' itu kenatara sekali artinya adalah tidak, jadi dia pun pergi meninggalkan Rivaille sendiri di ruang osis yang tengah berberes-beres.

Merasa malas untuk belajar, Rivaille memutuskan untuk pulang toh satu jam lagi adalah jam pulang.

Ketika hendak mengambil barangnya di loker. Pemuda bersurai raven itu di kejutkan dengan adanya sebuket bunga tulip merah dan orange di sana.

Eren sudah tidak ada di dunia ini jadi siapa yang memberikannya bunga ini?

* * *

Terlihat suilet hitam menyeringai seram dengan mata merahnya yang menengok dari sudut belokan koridor. Tangannya mencengkram tembok itu kuat hingga mengoreskan warna merah pada putihnya tembok.

_Rivaille senpai aku akan selalu disini mengawasimu, aku akan membunuh tiap orang yang menginginkanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikimu SELAMANYA._

.

.

.

.

(_Beneran_) THE END

.

.

.

.

A/N: #tepar

Maaf saya publis di saat2 terakhir… salahkan pada UAS Ganjil dan penjadwalan training yang membuat saya harus bolak-balik Sekolah-Denpasar-Jimbaran. Gila itu jauh bener, sampai rumah saya langsung tepar.

*Tentang arti bunga Tulip saya spesifikkan pada tulip merah adalah deklarasi cinta, tulip oranye adalah lambang hasrat dan gairah setelah mencari bahan dari google.

**Kuso Onna, mungkin artinya wanita sialan? #plak

***Dahlia Putih, sebenarnya saya kurang tau juga. Tapi di tiap anime atau drakor yang menayangkan kematian seseorang pasti nisan-nya di beri bunga dahlia putih namun kadang-kadang juga ada yang memberi bunga daisy.

****Untuk arti tambahan jika ada seseorang yang memberikan dua bunga tulip yang berbeda warna artinya adalah "matamu indah" sedangkan jika seseorang memberikanmu bunga tulip putih artinya dia memcintaimu secara tulus.

Oh iya, saya mau tanya pada para reader sekalian. Kalau nulis sepatu Pantovel itu benar apa salah? pakai huruf F atau P yang benarnya?

Yah sekian untuk fic saya kali ini. Maaf jika typo's bertebaran mata saya sudah kelewat sakit melihat layar komputer 3 jam non stop ituk menyelesaikan fic ini. Sekian.

Would you Review my Fic?


End file.
